The point
by itsmemorized
Summary: Roxas gets the nerve to leave the Organization, but did he ever think of what it would do to his best friend? I mean, whats the point? M for language. Please read and review!


**I really don't know why I wrote this, it just came up in my mind and decided to flow as Fan Fiction. Anyway, please review, it'll make me really happy :D **

Rain was pouring down in Twilight Town. Everyone had hid into their comforting homes, animals taking cover under a nearby shelter. Nobody risked being caught without a shelter in a storm such as the one that night.

Although one Nobody did.

The Nobody in question was perched atop the old clock tower, letting the cool summer night rain disguise his tears. Lightning illuminated the sky, striking scarcely close to the clock tower. The red head couldn't care less; nothing mattered anymore. He lost his heart, and the only feeling relatively close to happiness had walked out on him.

The Nobody slammed his gloved fist against the hard brick just as another spark of lightning announced the arrival of thunder. "Dammit!" He exclaimed, using his other hand, clad in black leather, wipe away the tears streaming down his soft flesh. He knew it was know use- fresh tears flowed like a broken faucet.

The rain had flattened his hair, letting it fall onto his back. Axel didn't care much; he hardly cared about anything anymore. The person who had made him feel like this took everything with him, anything that ever mattered to Axel lay in Roxas' hands, and he took it with him when he walked away that one fateful night.

"Damn all of this!" Axel slammed both his fists onto the slick brick on his sides, tears falling onto his lap.

_Why did he fucking leave my like this? Why do I even fucking care? Even if I had a heart it'd still belong to him. Damn him! I don't need him- who am I kidding? He's my life. Or existence. I don't even fucking know who I am without Roxas. If I am anything without him. _

The redhead's mind kept contradicting itself in a never ending war. Axel sighed through the cold rain and the warm tears and stood up. He was a bit unsteady, holding onto the tower for support.

A sob ripped through the man's muscular chest, pain constricting his soul. He lay his head down on his arm that rested on the brick of the clock tower. Opening a portal with his free hand, the broken man shook his head. _It's no use anymore. _

Arriving back at Castle Oblivion was like walking through a nightmare. Everything he passed, everyone he came in contact with, every single wall reminded him of his forbidden lover. He looked down the marble halls, pulling his hood up and over his head as the tears sprang to his piercing emerald eyes, saving him the humiliation that he knew would be brought upon him if he were to be spotted by anyone.

He passed by the numerous rooms, containing Organization members, sleeping softly, dreaming of eternal happiness, of the hearts they will never get back. Axel wished he could be in their place, instead of walking around, heart on his sleeve and soul torn apart.

He finally found room number VIII, his cold bed waiting patiently for him. Twisting the silver knob on the marble door, he sighed and pushed the heavy door open. Everything was left exactly as it had been hours prior to his departing.

The four walls that completed Axel's room had been decorated by him and Roxas; numerous drawings of flames dressed the otherwise blank wall. Roxas had one night sneaked into Axel's room and drawn a very detailed illustration of the two lovers sharing a Paopu fruit. Axel never painted over it, even after the blonde left him behind with nothing.

Axel stepped out of his black coat and briskly changed into dry pajamas. He glanced around his small room at the many posters that dressed his walls. Posters of fire, cars and girls that he and his distant lover had put up one by one. Together.

Snarling, he took his nails and ripped one particular poster of a Corvette. Strangely it had made him feel better. It was like whisky to a damaged soul; it made him feel less. One by one, as the posters had been placed, he tore them down, a sob or snarl breaking through his chest as he did so.

Once all the posters and memories had been torn from the walls, Axel collapsed onto his soft bed, sleep overcoming the pain. Shreds op paper lay scattered on the floor; all of the posters had been forcefully removed, except one. The one of the Mustang, Roxas' favorite car remained next to the Paopu fruit sketch. Even the cruel redhead didn't have the heart to tear it down.

As Axel fell deeper and deeper into his dreams, his phone, in the pocket of his black slacks, sang Roxas' ringtone, over and over through the night. Somewhere, some place, Roxas' soul felt the pain that accompanied the diminishing of Axel's.

~Roxas~

"Why won't he pick up his damn phone?" Back in Twilight Town, Roxas forcefully slammed his phone shut once again, a failure to reach his best friend taking toll on him. "Why did I leave?" Roxas cried aloud as he sunk to his bedroom floor, very much aware he was talking to air. Roxas knew he had done the right thing by leaving Axel, but he felt it was wrong. He must have a heart, because it now lies within the redhead. Roxas' finger slammed against the familiar buttons, identifying his soul mate's number once again.

~Axel~

"What the fuck is that?" The redhead sat up slowly, listening to the beeping that woke him from his slumber. Questing for the source, Axel crawled on his floor, following the continuous noise.

Fumbling in the pocket of the pants worn the previous day, Axel cursed his phone. Something fell from his pants with a small thud. Opening his phone, the bright screen momentarily blinded him. "Forty-seven missed calls? Who the hell?" Axel said as he searched his phone for the identification of the caller.

Axel scrolled through his missed calls, blinking rapidly. No matter how many times he shook his head, blinked his stinging eyes or denied it in his head, the name wouldn't go away. Roxas. Roxas. Roxas… ROXAS. His phone seemed to scream the name, and as if on queue, the device sang the blonde's ringtone.

Axel starred at the phone, not believing what his eyes were presenting him with. Before the last ring, Axel made up his mind and flipped open the phone.

"Roxas?"

"Axel? Is that really you? Oh God Axel! I messed up bad I-"

"Roxas. You left. I see no point in the conversation." Axel kept his voice level, though he was shaking with mixed emotions. "I'm hanging up Roxas."

"Don't you dare hang up on me!"

"Roxas I can't talk to-"

"Don't fucking hang up on me Axel!" Roxas' tone made Axel pause. He had never heard the blonde curse before.

"Roxas! There's absolutely no point in this conver-"

"No point?" Roxas sighed. "I love you Axel. And that's the point."

**Well I really hoped you liked it, I know it was short. Please review and you will get a hug! I might continue this if requested to do so! :D**


End file.
